The present disclosure relates to audio editing.
Audio data can be displayed in a number of different formats. The different display formats are commonly used to illustrate different properties of the audio data. For example, a frequency spectrogram display format shows various frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis). Similarly, an amplitude display format shows audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis).
Audio data can be edited. For example, the audio data may include noise or other unwanted components. Removing these unwanted components improves audio quality (i.e., the removal of noise components provides a clearer audio signal). Alternatively, a user may apply different processing operations to portions of the audio data to generate particular audio effects.
Audio editing by frequency, for example, typically involves filtering over a rectangular region of the displayed audio data having a constant frequency band. To perform an effect on an audio data directed to component frequencies below 200 Hz, for example, a low-pass filter is applied to the audio data. The low-pass filter removes the components of the audio data at or above 200 Hz while leaving the components of the audio data below 200 Hz intact. This remaining audio data is then processed to create a desired effect (e.g., an echo effect). The original audio data is then filtered again with a high-pass filter. The high-pass filter removes the components of the original audio data below 200 Hz. The processed audio components (i.e., the portion below 200 Hz after processing) are then recombined, or mixed, with the remaining original audio data to generate edited audio data having the applied effect.